Juliette Montesquieu
Juliette Montesquieu is an Evergreen student from the United States. (played by '''Cana')'' Biography Juliette was born as an illegitimate child to a prestigious company. Her father, married at the time, met her mother when she was a flight attendant; she was young and beautiful and he was rich and charming. What was meant to be merely a fling became a long-running affair, and Mia Blanche found herself pregnant with Juliette. Unable to abort the baby, she gave birth to Juliette and the public believed that she was really the daughter of Brian’s wife, Victoria. Aside from her constant masquerade as the real Montesquieu daughter, she cares deeply for her mother. To keep the facade of a perfect marriage from failing, Mia rarely leaves the house; her emotional and mental state are quite unstable, causing Juliette to take care of her on the daily. As a result of this, Juliette knows how to care for herself without any assistance from others. Juliette continuously pretended to be the daughter of her father and his actual wife; in reality, they were separated but stayed “together” as to not tarnish his company’s image. Her older half-brother was to be given the majority of her father’s shares when he was of age. Her share in the company was smaller in comparison, but this did not take away her opportunity to attend prestigious schools and thus receive an outstanding education. In these schools, she ascended the social hierarchy with a mixture of manipulation, prestige, and sheer intimidation. In spite father’s disdain towards her illegitimate existence, she felt the need to prove herself and worked incredibly hard in everything she did. She mainly kept her true thoughts to herself these years, deciding to train herself in mixed martial arts and other forms of combat as a distraction from her tense home life. She excelled in this; it allowed her to compete nationally and do fairly well(under a pseudonym). Her talents, she soon realized, lied in agility, close combat, and stealth - talents that would be very helpful to a spy. Being rich may be advantageous, but it can often lead to boredom; instead of turning to drugs, Juliette entered the dark and seedy underbelly of New York’s powerful corporations. On the surface, they all encompassed the illusion of the American Dream, filled with hardworking, good folks; dip below that surface, though, and it was all much uglier. So, she began attending parties hosted by the richest in New York(which was easy to do, considering her birthright), clubs, or wherever her targets would be likely to inhabit and seducing them into the bedroom, where they would soon meet their end. She became adept at playing parts that would suit the fantasies of those she was directed to kill and, resultantly, she is exceptionally good at putting on a facade and manipulating the human mind. Drugs may provide a certain highness, but for Juliette, the high after assassinating someone is much more desirable. Personality Juliette can come off as somewhat of an ice princess when one first gets to know her, but she mainly uses this as a front to prevent herself from dealing with weak-minded people. She has an especial dislike for people who complain about issues that they’re not willing to fix. She is not quiet, but keeps to herself and doesn’t go out of her way to make friends. She rarely euphemisms her thoughts, either - unless it is in a situation that would benefit her, you can be pretty sure that she’s honest. Due to her family’s background in business, she generally knows how to make her way around a conversation and get what she wants. Strengths Juliette is extremely hardworking and will do whatever it takes for her to achieve her goals; as a result of never quite feeling good enough due to her bastard status, she finds it necessary to compensate. She is also skilled in close-combat and stealth from her training in mixed martial arts and agility. Her nature is slightly manipulative, making it pretty easy for her to do whatever is needed in the situation, enough so that she wouldn’t have that hard of a time killing someone. Similarly, her general attractiveness and sex appeal makes it rather easy to seduce and kill targets. She isn't afraid to play dirty to get what she wants, either. Weaknesses If she isn’t interested in doing something or lacks motivation, she will put in minimal effort. She is also not much of a team player, either, but will cooperate when necessary. Though her lack of sympathy can be an asset, it can be a hindrance as she will often put herself in stupid amounts of danger for even a tiny chance of victory. Trivia * As a result of her schooling, she can speak a variety of languages, including French, Mandarin, Korean, and English. * She's a Slytherin through-and-through. * Her D&D alignment is a true neutral. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Valkov Category:Cana Category:Active Character